The Many Shades of a Rare Encounter
by DemonEagle87
Summary: Ruby doesn't seem to know what to do anymore, the things she had been forced to do and the things that were done to her. She wasn't the only one having fun though, it seems many of the students and even villians can't resist themselves anymore. Decently AU, yeah, a lot AU. No specific pairing, for many will be put in.


**So, guys. Here is a new story I am putting out... going to warn you, this story will be all smut. All of it. Every chapter. I aam rather bored of writing slow paced romance stuff and I really wanna see the characters frick frack so... I'm doing it. I will continue to update this story as much as I feel like it really. So, this story is really for the more... perverted, followers I have out there. Know this, each chapter will be unique in its own way, amounts of pairings and fetishes will be used and they are going to be up to the choosing of myself and nobody else. So don't fucking complain about it or anything, if you have a problem with smut or fetishes or any number of pairings don't fucking read it. I don't need any hate. So, with that out of the way, enjoy I suppose. I'm sure many of you will like this story if you're as much a perverted bitch as I am. Please follow, favorite, review, and PM with me any questions you have that are not hate mail. Bye bye! Seeya next time!**

Weiss didn't know what to do anymore. She was scared of Ruby, terrified. And to make it worse, none of the team had seen her for days. Only getting a call or so every day that was only ever directed to Yang. Nobody had any idea where she was staying and she seemed completely unwilling to share.

Weiss sat on her bed holding a picture in her hand, the dorm room completely empty of any visitors. Weiss looked down at the picture she was holding and gave a sad smile. On the picture was Ruby and Weiss, two years ago after they had first become partners. Ruby had her arm around Weiss' neck as she hugged her, Weiss crossing her arms and trying to maintain a grumpy look but a small smile still broke through. Ruby had a large smile on and had pressed Weiss' and her cheeks together as the cameraman took the picture.

"It looks like my Rose has grown up" she said with a sniffle, a tear drop leaving her right eye "I want her back ... I want to say sorry ... I want my Ruby back" Weiss stated before hugging the picture frame and sobbing, thinking about everything she had done to Ruby, how she made her feel, and most of all, how she grew up so fast.

Ruby didn't know what to expect really when she got back to the dorm, she expected Yang to hug her and say how much she missed her and for Weiss to question her and while this happened for Blake to just complain how noisy it is and she's trying to read her book. But whatever she expected, it wasn't what she saw when she opened the door.

Weiss was curled up in a ball on the floor crying, hugging old picture frames of her and Ruby. Ruby saw the scene and dropped all the bags she had been carrying to the floor. The bags having been from some of the clothes Cinder let Ruby have after her week long stay at her house.

Ruby immediately ran to Weiss on the floor, hugging her as tight as possible. Weiss froze up for a moment, afraid that there was something to come after the hug. But there wasn't, Ruby just kept hugging Weiss, biting back sobs of her own. Instead of questioning it Weiss hugged Ruby back and began sobbing loudly, crying into Ruby's shoulder. The months of pain and stress finally being let out.

Ruby wasn't sure why Weiss was crying but she didn't care, she now felt awful for how she had treated Weiss, making her cry and become fearful of her. Tears flowed down Ruby's face as she hugged Weiss impossibly tighter, putting her head atop Weiss' own.

An hour or so went by of the two hugging eachother tightly and sobbing, eventually the sobs turning into small hiccups. Now they both lay there, silent. Both of their faces flushed and their eyes red and puffy. Eventually Weiss pulled back from the hug and looked Ruby in the eyes, sniffling as she cleared her throat.

"Ruby ... I'm so sorry, for everything. All the crap I've been giving you, the rules, the yelling, and the lectures, all of it."

Ruby smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes "Weiss ... its alright, I understand why."

"No, you don't Ruby. Its because ..." she gulped "its because I don't want to lose you. I'm so scared I'm gonna lose if you grow up, you're growing up so fast and I'm scared ... I'm scared that if you grow up you'll leave me, you'll realize there are better people in this world to be around. You were my first friend Ruby, my first real friend. I care about you so much ... I just don't want you to forget about me Ruby ... I don't want you to leave me." Towards the end Weiss had teared up again, beginning to sob once more.

Ruby smiled, tears still running down her face "Oh Weiss, I would never leave you."

Weiss looked up at Ruby, her eyes shaking "You ... you won't?"

Ruby shook her head "Never, you were my first real friend too, you're also my partner. Just because I'm getting bigger and starting to change more doesn't mean I'll forget about you Weiss. I care about you too, you're my best friend in the whole world and I couldn't bare losing that friendship with you."

Weiss was shocked, she honestly had believed Ruby hated her. Thinking all the months of yelling and lecturing had finally caused the girl to resent her.

"You don't have to be afraid of losing me Weiss, because you never will. We're best friends and partners, that's something I will never forget as long as I live, and even after death." Ruby gave a bright smile, looking Weiss straight in the eyes.

Weiss looked back into Ruby's eyes and her whole face softened, she felt herself suddenly become drawn in.

Ruby's eyes widened largely as she suddenly felt Weiss' lips against hers, Ruby tried to pull back but... she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Weiss' eyes were closed as she continued to press her lips into Ruby's. She slowly started to push Ruby back and climb ontop of her, pulling herself into Ruby's lap and straddling her.

Ruby had her hands on the floor, holding her up as Weiss kissed her. At this point she was trying to pull away, but Weiss wouldn't let her. For every time she pulled back, Weiss just pressed forward more. Ruby put one hand on Weiss' shoulder and forced her up from her lips, a small strand of saliva connecting them.

"W-Weiss... what are you doing? I didn't even know you liked me... I can't just decide over night I wanna fu-mmpf!" She was cut off by Weiss forcibly slamming her lips back into against Ruby's.

Ruby didn't know what to do, she came here to apologize to her, not hurt her. But now, she might have to hurt her to make this stop. Ruby kept trying to force Weiss back but she was surprisingly stronger than Ruby had thought she was.

Weiss kept passionately kissing Ruby, beginning to lightly grind herself against Ruby's waist. Weiss was in a form of lust rage, and she had no plans to stop herself. She put her hands on Ruby's chest and groped her roughly as she forced Ruby onto the ground and straddled her onto it.

Ruby moaned softly as her breasts were groped, she tried to use her legs to force Weiss off but due to Weiss being in between her legs she simply couldn't get a footing on her to kick her off. Now Ruby was growing tired of this, she suddenly, thought of something. Ruby flared her aura and began trying to pull herself up but found she could not move.

Ruby struggled and turned her eyes down to just see the corner of one of Weiss' glyphs pinning her to the ground. Ruby began to struggle more, but it was deeply silenced by the ongoing forced kiss.

Weiss forced Ruby's lips open with her tongue and shoved it deeply inside, exploring her mouth roughly. Now that Ruby and Weiss' mouths were open and connected together, due to Weiss being on top, lots of Weiss' saliva began to drip into Ruby's mouth.

Ruby tried to shake herself away as she felt Weiss' tongue in her mouth, probing around all over and jabbing at her cheeks. Ruby's eyes widened largely and she began struggling even more as she felt Weiss' saliva beginning to drip into her mouth. The saliva felt hot as it dripped into Ruby's mouth, slowly trickling down her throat. Ruby tried to struggle more and call out for help but her voice was still muffled by the kiss.

Weiss just kept pressing herself into Ruby, groping her breasts and beginning to roll her nipples in between her fingers. Weiss then ground herself more into Ruby, small moans coming from the older girl.

Ruby's face turned to one of even more fear as she felt Weiss grind into her more, but what scared her more than that, was the wet smears she felt against her T-shirt. She used the last of her strength to try and pull her arms up again, but she simply couldn't. Ruby felt the last few bits of her aura drain out of her at the last attempt. With each grope of Ruby's breasts she let out a small moan, simply not able to stop the impulse to do so.

Weiss was loving every bit of this, oh how long she had dreamed of Ruby writhing under her as she fucked her. Here was her chance, and nothing in the world was going to stop her from taking it.

Weiss kept grinding herself roughly into Ruby, her panties were extremely wet, soaked at this point. Weiss continued to invade Ruby's mouth as she reached her hands down to her panties under her skirt and started to yank them down, the wetness smearing down her legs as she yanked them off.

Ruby was already in forms of shock and fear, but even more so as she felt Weiss yank her own panties down. A few tear drops rolled out of Ruby's eyes as she realized exactly where this was going.

Weiss finished pulling her panties off and tossed them aside as they came off of her ankles, she then licked over Ruby's tongue in her mouth slowly and passionately.

Ruby shuddered as Weiss dragged her tongue over hers, and surprisingly felt herself wetten a bit at the motion. But regardless Ruby was not happy at how this was playing out, she liked Weiss, but she simply wasn't ready for this.

But whether Ruby wanted this or not, Weiss was going to get what she wanted. Weiss slowly pulled out of the kiss, her tongue hanging out with many strands of saliva connecting their lips together.

Ruby panted heavily "W-Weiss... please don't do this."

Weiss simply ignored Ruby as she pulled herself up Ruby's body.

Ruby's eyes widened as Weiss dragged herself up her body, feeling as Weiss' pussy wiped more juices up her stomache and her chest.

Weiss then locked her legs around Ruby's head and shoved it onto the floor. Weiss pulled herself up so she was now putting her pussy over Ruby's lips. Weiss looked down into Ruby's tearful eyes and spoke with a demanding tone.

"Lick me out, right now." Weiss tightened the glyph that was holding Ruby by a little bit so she had no room to struggle at all.

Ruby cried more tears as she looked up at Weiss, gulping loudly as she heard Weiss bark the command at her.

"Do it now Ruby, or I will make sure to get many pictures of me fucking you and post them around the whole school."

Ruby let out a sob as she heard Weiss finish the threat she was making. She had no choice. So, she opened her mouth and writhed lightly as she felt Weiss' pussy juices drip into her mouth.

"Now, get licking you bitch."

Another sob escaped from Ruby as she heard Weiss insult her. But she listened anyway. Ruby stuck her tongue up and touched it against Weiss' folds lightly. She held it there for a second before taking one large lick through all of Weiss' folds.

Weiss moaned softly as she felt Ruby lick through her, her hands were gripped onto Ruby's sides to hold her there as she let Ruby lick her.

Ruby continued to lick Weiss' pussy, increasing the strength of her licks as she went. Tears did not stop flowing from her eyes as she listened to Weiss moan at each of her licks. But she didn't care anymore, she wanted this over with. So she kept licking, putting small nibbles here and there.

Weiss moaned loudly as she felt Ruby lick and nibble at her pussy, her mouth was open and her tongue hung out with lots of saliva dripping off of it. There was a very lewd expression on Weiss' face as this continued.

Ruby licked up Weiss' entire pussy and onto her clit before wrapping her lips around it and sucking it roughly.

Weiss grabbed onto Ruby's leg to hold herself up as she arched herself upwards with an extremely loud moan.

Ruby realized Weiss was close to cumming and bit her clit, immediately feeling the hot spray of cum all over her face as she heard Weiss scream in esctasy.

Weiss screamed out more as she sprayed cum all over Ruby's face, straight up drenching Ruby's T-shirt and face in her cum.

Ruby panted heavily as she let Weiss cum all over her, simply too exhausted to do anything.

Weiss continued to cum onto Ruby's face for another few moments before stopping, hanging her head back and panting very heavily.

"Damn Ruby... you're pretty good." Weiss smirked as she looked down and noticed Ruby's panties were very wet, actually dripping onto the floor. "Too bad I don't plan to pleasure you any."

Ruby just sobbed loudly, her mouth had been full of Weiss' cum and she swallowed. What she wasn't happy about... was she liked the taste of it.

"Sorry Ruby, I have a class to go to now." Weiss picked up her panties she had tossed aside and slipped them back on as she pulled herself off of Ruby and stood up. "I'll see you later I suppose." Weiss then walked out of RWBY dorm, the glyph holding Ruby down undoing itself.

Ruby kept sobbing for a while and simply layed there, far too tired to even move. She was shocked, and very frightened. So, she curled herself into a ball and closed her eyes, eventually drifting herself off into a sleep that was not described as peaceful. "Yang... help me." Ruby muttered out as she slept, having wished her sister was there to help her the whole time.


End file.
